


WINDOWS

by Lady_Albatross



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Albatross/pseuds/Lady_Albatross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How two lovers see each other over a meal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WINDOWS

Windows   
By Lady Albatross.

 

Part One

 

The eyes are said to be the mirror to one’s soul? Well I don't know about that but I do know how easy it is to lose myself in his eyes. A pastime I adore and indulge myself in constantly.

In what seems like an endless, ever-changing void, which attracts my awareness like some powerful magnetic force, his unique look calls out to me.

A whole plethora of emotions shimmer within his eyes. His moods, his desires all gleam in concert with the chameleon colour that affects the enticing sphere’s as I have never before witnessed in another living soul. Perhaps this was part of my initial attraction to him, my need to compose or extract as many variations within the shades of colour and emotions as I could?

I had already witnessed pride, anger, concern, humour and more but his yearning gaze lured me, drew me into his realm, shrouding me with his love. 

The first time I submerged myself fully into the depths of his passion filled eyes I was myself totally overcome. As ecstasy claimed his flushed body his loving gaze captured my heart, my love, all of me as his gaze declared that he worshipped me with the same affection, traded equally measure for measure as his ever-changing eyes spelt out his love for me.

God I love his eyes. 

 

Part Two

 

I could sit here forever! It’s not that I enjoy the food so much, even though it is good; or that the ambiance of the restaurant draws my attention, although it is special here. No, these things pale in comparison to what I feel when I delve into my lover’s gorgeous blue eyes as he sits across from me on the other side of our somewhat secluded table.

Those icy orbs have figuratively, slain alive many unsuspecting people who have managed to transgress when he was concerned. Once or twice those frigid pools have even been meant for me.

Yet I have seen joy and merriment flicker abundantly in his eyes, lighting up his entire face with such a warm animation that it often takes my breath away at times.

But it is that other look; that special look that he saves just for me that I have come to savour, even hunger to see, to react to. Where his eyes, piercingly, bore deep into my soul on their journey to my heart; a heart that is so full of love for him and him alone.

Without saying anything he has noticed my close scrutiny of his eyes and his look deepened as it changed in its manner and a smouldering look shone from his cerulean stare taking on a life of its own. Wordlessly his gaze plays me, arouses me; escalating my desires more than is prudent in such a public place.

He knows exactly what he is doing and how he is tantalizing me with nothing but his alluring eyes, worshipping me with his eyes. Oh yes he knows just what he is doing, just how turned on I am. He'll suggest leaving any minute now for he knows without a doubt how he will benefit from all this byplay when we get home.

God His eyes can get me so hot. 

 

The End


End file.
